


Fractions

by LZClotho (LZielinsky)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, Established Relationship, F/F, Holodeck, safeties off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/pseuds/LZClotho
Summary: During "The Killing Game" (season 4). What if Janeway had fired a fraction of a second before her neural interface was disabled? This does not alter the progression of the original episode storyline, but is a small extra exchange that might have occurred if Katrine fired before Seven disabled Janeway's neural interface. Established J/7.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fractions

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2005.

_**Nazi Headquarters, St. Claire, occupied France, 1944.** _

Katrine Durr read through the papers on the radioman's desk. The Allied messages which her Resistance cell had acquired had also been intercepted by the German occupiers of St. Claire. Her alarm over the compromising information was supplanted, however, when she looked up to her mission companion. 

Anna de Neuf, Le Coeur de Lion's tempting songstress, and the St. Claire resistance cell's munitions expert, was supposed to be setting the charges to blow up this building, the Nazi headquarters. Instead the young blonde had removed and set aside a section of the bookcase, and was presently tapping rapidly at a panel which had been revealed behind. Occasionally, she was cross-checking something with the device in her left hand. 

Katrine's mind raced over the detail, arriving at an alarming conclusion which she confirmed with a quick look around. "You haven't set the charges." She demanded, "What are you doing?" 

"I am attempting to access this communications device," Anna replied. 

Her calm, clipped recitation was very unlike the young ingenue, who had a sultry voice, laden with emotion, particularly when the two of them made love in the early morning hours after the club would close each night. 

Clearly those innocent loving nights had obviously been a ruse to gain Katrine's trust. Her bedmate had turned traitor. "You're sending a message to the Nazis." 

"I am not," de Neuf once again insisted. 

She turned, but Katrine was ready for her. Handgun leveled at the taller woman's chest, Katrine ordered, "Get away from that console." 

Something beeped; Anna turned to reach for it. 

Katrine fired as a surprisingly agonizing pain erupted at the base of her throat, where her collar bones met. Gasping, she dropped the gun, clutched her throat, and fell to her knees. Haze clouded her vision; she shut her eyes against the suddenly feverish feeling. 

Blackness clouded her head and closed her eyes.

"Captain!" The soft call of her name reached her ears and she opened her eyes. 

The first thing Kathryn Janeway, Voyager's captain saw was an extremely dusty floor. The arms of her sweater were also covered in dust. She could not recall what had been happening prior to blacking out and becoming covered in dust. Brow furrowing in dismay and confusion, she lifted her head to gather more information. Dull pain in her head exploded into acute pain and her right shoulder and neck seized up. Rather than the familiar trappings of her Ready Room or the Voyager bridge, she noted cabinetry and a bookshelf. 

She caught the sight of a booted leg out of the corner of her eye and traced it upward. She gasped at the sight of Seven of Nine crumbled against the bookshelf. A stain of red blossoming across the front of her clothing. Instead of the young woman's usual biometric suit, she wore a black sweater, dark trousers, and serviceable black boots. 

"Seven!" When she slapped for her combadge to summon the Doctor, Kathryn realized she was attired similarly to Seven and without a combadge. She looked at Seven's chest to find the other woman also wore no combadge. 

_ Were they in the holodeck? _ She could not recall, though they had shared many of Kathryn's program together, Janeway couldn't imagine ever inviting Seven to join her in such a dark scenario. Moving carefully, she maneuvered Seven gently against her, checking her lover over more critically. The blonde had not responded to her name from Kathryn's lips. Gingerly tilting the even paler face, Kathryn realized that the normally incisive blue eyes were closed.  _ She must have passed out after calling out for me _ . 

The woman's chest also did not appear to be moving. Gingerly, Kathryn laid her palm against the wool sweater. She did detect a faint rise and fall, but her palm came away covered in warm, wet crimson blood. 

"Seven," she whispered against the woman's temple. "Wake up, Seven." She prayed that whatever had happened, the young woman was only in a Borg regenerative phase, her nanoprobes conducting a miracle. 

Her memory prior to waking could not fill in any blanks. She began to wonder, as she heard the sounds of a firefight coming closer, whether this was a holodeck or a planet. She noticed a metallic object lying on the ground nearby and reached to draw it into the faint light filtering in through a nearby blown out window. 

_ A handgun? _ The primitive projectile weapon was an Earth historical item. Janeway could not place the era, but this definitely meant they were in the holodeck. Seven's injury further suggested that safeties were off. Disconcertingly the barrel of the gun was still warm. Either she or Seven had recently fired it. 

"Cap.." Seven's whispered voice brought the captain's gaze back to her injured companion's. Seven's normally ice blue eyes were heavily glazed with pain. 

"I'm here, Seven." Kathryn tenderly brushed the tensed lines in the younger woman's brow. Seven struggled to speak. Kathryn held her breath as she held the young woman's gaze, willing her to manage the task. 

"You... won... again. How... is... it... that... your... reflex... is... still... supe.. rior... to mine?" Amid the breathy syllables, Kathryn discerned many emotions: exasperation, disbelief, and a surprising touch of humor. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I... was... dis... abling... your... neural... inter...face. Yet... you still... managed... to fire first." 

"Neural interface?" 

Seven's hand moved, lifting from where it lay on the floor beside her body. Janeway jumped a little when she felt it slide against her hip, but then the long fingers capped with Borg sensory mesh brushed against the right side of the captain's throat. 

She swallowed, and a reminder of the dull pain earlier connected things. "Oh, Seven," she apologized. "I don't... I'm so sorry." She pulled the woman against her, kissing her brow. Seven groaned. Kathryn let her go and eased down onto the floor beside her, laying a palm across the other woman's chest. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked earnestly. 

"I must regenerate," the former Borg grunted, struggling to sit up. 

"Should you do that?" Kathryn asked, but she did not impede Seven's struggles to sit up. 

"The explosions are nearing this building." Seven nodded toward a flash visible out the shattered window. "We must leave." 

"Where are we?" Kathryn asked. 

"We are in Nazi headquarters in a holodeck simulation of World War Two." 

"And holodeck safeties are off?" 

"That would be correct." Seven, though she leaned heavily, finally had pushed herself upright against the bookcase. 

"Can we shut down the program?" 

"We must retake Voyager." 

"From whom?" Kathryn felt a familiar inner determination rise. Her ship, her crew... 

"The Hirogen." 

Kathryn frowned deeply, the tactician within awakened abruptly. She wondered how many of the alien hunters there were, what their comparative numbers were, where everyone was located...  _ So many questions!  _ "Come on," she said abruptly, reaching an arm around Seven's waist. "Let's go." 

"Kathryn?" 

"We need to get you to the Doctor, and I need to take back my ship," Janeway, all captain now, replied. 

"The Doctor sent me back in here. Apparently I was previously damaged. There is no 'outside' to the holodeck. All systems, all decks, have been adapted." 

"Damn." Janeway looked over both of them. "Suggestions?" 

"The Hirogen are portraying the enemy in this scenario. Defeat them here." 

Kathryn considered the idea from different angles. "We can't get to Voyager's weapons storage." 

Seven inhaled, crouched, retrieved the handgun, exhaled, straightened, and presented the weapon. "The safeties are off," she said simply. 

Taking the gun from Seven's hand, Kathryn felt the faint tremors in the lithe body. The fact that Seven was on her feet and some color had returned to her pale features meant her nanoprobes were making progress in repairs, but clearly the young woman was not yet back to fighting fit. She squeezed gently around Seven's waist then raised onto her toes to press her lips to Seven's. 

The joining of their mouths gave each woman a familiar companion: inner resolve. Only recently they had awakened to the love they shared. The Hirogen, an alien race whose civilization centered around the Hunt, had captured and abused Seven and Tuvok, awakening Janeway to the fact that her feelings of concern for the young woman were not as simple as care for a member of her crew. Freed from her engagement to Mark Johnson, Janeway had let her concern for Seven grow unfettered into the love she now gave freely and which Seven willingly returned. 

Seven rested her head against Janeway's as they both caught their breath. "What are our roles in this simulation?" Janeway asked. 

"You are club owner Katrine Durr, and leader of St. Claire's Resistance cell. I am Anna de Neuf, the club's singer and another Resistance member." 

Janeway smiled. "Then let's get busy with some resisting." 

**THE END**


End file.
